


Sister

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Gender Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few knew them as brothers, and none knew one was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister

Gabban and Alexus were siblings- though you would never know, as Alexus’s face was covered with the helmet of a decanus, and they were rarely near each other because of Gabban’s place in the Frumentarii. There were, however, rare occasions, and on those, the differences were obvious. Alexus was a tall man with a heavy gait, while Gabban was compacted, and moved so as not to disturb the topsoil. Alexus had a thicker chest, but Gabban the thicker arms, and they both had the same blonde hair (as seen when strands poked from under Alexus’s helmet), and the same high-arching brows. Alexus teased his brother constantly for his wide blue eyes, and full lips, and Gabban mocked the crack in Alexus’s voice, until Alexus cracked his nose for it. Gabban carried it crooked now, and mocked no more.

They were exemplar legionaries both- in all that was important. Gabban was still a boy, questioned laws, had a temper for authority (which, in all, earned him Frumentarius), while Alexus hid a bottle of Buffout in his boot, and had lost his virility to all the time in the radiation of Techatticup Mine.

Alexus was more renowned, the elder brother- or so they would think. No one knew Gabban used to call Alexus “sister”.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244202) by [Dusty_Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten)




End file.
